Football Love
by Bella Cullen Pattinson
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends before Renee took Bella away two years ago, now Bella's back! Bella loves playing football so what happens when Bella and Edward play on the same team? What will happen when Bella and Edward get together! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- **All Human! Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with her father, Charlie and her brother, Emmett. Two years ago Renee took Bella with her when her and Charlie got divorced and now Bella's back! She was best friends with Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie before she left. When she comes back she joins the football team that Edward, Emmett and Jasper are on. What will happen when Edward and Bella get together?

Swans- Charlie(42), Emmett(18), and Bella(17)  
Cullens- Carlisle(39), Esme(39), Jasper(17), Rosalie(18), and Edward(17)  
Brondons- Amy(mom)(40), John(dad)(40), and Alice(17)  
**  
Chapter One  
****Bella's POV**

Grr I can't wait for this flight to be over! Here I am stuck in the middle of a fat guy who's stuffing his face with chips and a little boy who is picking his nose! So gross. Finally after 20 more minutes of that the plane lands. I get my bags and all that stuff then make sure my brother, Emmett, wasn't anywhere around. Emmett called me before I left Phoenix to tell me he was picking me up so I was going to play a little trick on him. I went in a cornor and changed into a guys shirt, then some sun glasses to hide my eyes and I put my hair in a hate. I looked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like myself but something was missing. My mustache! How could I forget! I lquickly took it out of my carry on and then looked in the mirror. Perfect, I would so date me.

I found my huge brother standing at the baggage claim with a sign that had _Isabella Swan_ written on it. I struted over to him, erraning myself so stares.

"Hey dude, Emmett right?" I asked in a guy voice, he looked at me confused.

"Uh yeah. Who are you?" He asked then he got really scared, "Are you the guy I stole the money from? Dude look I'm really sorry I didn't know it was yours, I-I-" I cut him off.

"What? No I'm Isabella's boyfriend, she didn't tell you." He calms down but then goes red. "I'm Rob by the way."

"Where is my sister?" He asked through clench teeth.

"The bathroom, I think she's on the rag. So what up my man?" I put my hand out for a high five but he keeps him fist balled up at his side, I was trying VERY hard not to laugh.

"Uh why are you here?" He asked still angry and confused.

"I'm moving with you guys! Isn't that great? We can like do each others nails!" I said in a gay guys voice.

"Yeah sounds fun! I chipped a nail yesterday at football practice." Wow I can't believe Emmett said that!

3 more minutes later

I kept talking to him in the gay guy voice but I couldn't figure out anything else to say. Finally I knew what would piss him off, "So Emmett maybe I can like dump Bella and we can go see a movie or something?" I was right, he looked mad, angry, weirded out, and horrified.

"Dude I'm not gay and if you even say one word to make Bella cry I will beat you up trust me I've done it plunty of times!" He says pointing a figure at me to get his point across. I wonder whose he beaten up for me? I couldn't think of anything else to say so I finally decide to end this little game.

"You know you can't hit girls right?"

"What?" He asks looking at me like I'm crazy, I sigh and take my mustache, hat and glasses off. "Oh my god! BELLA!" He picks me up in a Emmett bear hug and spins me around. "I'm missed you little sis and you freaked me out!"

"I missed you too! But can you put me down people are staring!"

He drops me, making me land on my butt then helps me up, "Sorry, are you ready?"

"You drop me on my butt and all you got to say is sorry? Yeah I'm ready."

He rolls his eyes then takes my bags, "Bells I thought you football a little falls not gonna hurt ya." We walk to his Jeep and get settled inside before he starts asking me questions.

"How have you been Bells?" He asks driving out of the turminol.

"I've been good, you know the same as when I talked to you on the phone this morning." I shrug.

"You know that was a mean trick you played, I thought you picked another loser boyfriend."

"It was funny, you gotta amitt that!" I said nudging him with my elbow.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked serious.

"Okay Em look at it this way, if I had a boyfriend do you think I would be moving here?" Yeah I would still be moving here but he doesn't know that.

"Guess not!"

"How about you and Rose? Are you still dating?"

"Yep!" He answered with a huge grin on is face. Rosalie Cullen and him have been dating since freshman year, she was also one of my bestfriends before my mom took me away.

Two more hours later and Emmett pulls up to our old house. I'm bouncing in my seat as he puts it in park, when he cuts the engin he jumps out of the car and runs into the house leaving me to get my bags.

"Sorry Bells, guys come out here!" Emmett yells from the front door. Four people come running outside and over to me, I reconize them all right away.

"Bella I missed you sooo much!" Rosalie says coming up and hugging me.

"I missed you too. I missed all of you!" I said looking around the room. There was all of my best friends I know since we were 2. Alice Brandon, Rose Cullen, Jasper Cullen, and Edward Cullen. Jasper and Emmett grab the bags from me and we all walk into the old house. Oh how I missed this house.

"Bella what are you wearing?" Alice yells with a horrified face. I looked down and noticed I still had the boy shirt on.

"Oh this it's...umm Rob's shirt." I said smiling. They'll have to meet Rob soon. Emmett let out a little laugh.

"Who's Rob?" Edward asked. I hadn't noticed before but he looks a lot more...manly then 2 years ago. His messing bronze hair is still messy, he was wearing a shirt that showed off his six-pack and his emraled eyes, one of my favorite things about him, are piercing into mine.

"Rob's my boyfriend, he's coming later!" I said and Emmett brusted into laughter.

"You have a boyfriend and didn't tell us? And why are you laughing Emmett?" Jasper asked mad. He was always like a second brother to me.

"Oh I met this guy earlier at the airport. He is a character!" Emmett said laughing.

"Okay well I'm going to go freshen up see you guys later!" I said and walked up the stairs to my old room. It still looked the same as when we left two years ago but cleaner.

Two years ago seemed so long ago but I remember it like it was yesterday.

***2 years ago***

_"Bella catch!" Edward yelled throwing me the football. It was finally summer. Charlie and __Renee were fighting as always in the house so like whenever they fight I come to my buddy __Edward to get my mind off of them._

_"Why are they fighting this time?" Edward asked as I throw the ball back to him._

_"Renee is yelling at Charlie because he works to much and then Charlie got mad and told __her that if he didn't work and Renee kept shopping like she's been that we'd be broke." I said __and caught the ball. Just then my mom came storming out of the house with two suitcases __and grabbed my hand._

_"Lets go Bella!" She said pulling me to the car._

_"What?" I asked confused, she started pulling me to the car._

_"We're leaving!"_

_"I don't want to mom." I look at Edward and he standing there shocked._

_"Renee let her go she's staying here with me!" Charlie, my dad, yells at her._

_"No she's not, she's my daughter and I'm taking here."_

_"She doesn't want to go with you." He screams at her, his face red with anger._

_"Mom don't take her!" Emmett yells running out of the house. Renee pushes me in the car then gets in and starts driving before I can even get my head around what is happening._

***End of Flashback***

After I was done getting ready in something I knew Alice would like I walked back downstairs.

"So Bells tell us about Phoenix!" Alice said after I sat down on the floor facing them.

"Well-" I said and my cell phone rung. I got up and answered it walking up the stairs, knowing Alice or Rose would think it be "Rob" and try to listen.

"Hello." I say answering it after I close the door.

"Hello is this Bella Swan?" A man answered back.

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Couch Hanon from Forks High School. I was calling because I saw that you were a great receiver for your Jr. High football team and I would like to know if you'd like to play on our schools team?" He asked.

"Yeah sure I would love to!" I said. I loved to play football. People always say that only boys can play but I think girls can do anything boys can do just as good and some times better.

"Okay great the first practice is after school tomorrow." He said and hung up. I knew that Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were all on the team but I didn't want to tell them. And Alice and Rose were cheerleaders for the team. I walked back down the stairs and Alice was at the bottom of them jumping up and down.

"Who was it? Was it that Rob guy?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah. Emmett will you drop my off at the grocery store and pick up Rob at his hotel?" I asked him. We talked about this on the way here and we already had it planned out.

"Sure." He said. We told them to wait here. Emmett drove to the store and I got out to put my "costume" on.

"Who really called?" He asked as we were on our way back.

"Renee." I said knowing he'll drop it, he's still mad at her for taking me away.

"Who should I flirt with first!" I asked Emmett as we were walking to the door.

"Edward." He said. We walked in and headed to the living room. I watched how Emmett walked so I wouldn't look like a girl walking. I walked in and saw that Alice and Rose looked happy and Jasper and Edward looked like they wanted to kill me well "Rob", they're so protective of me.

"Yo what up my peeps?" I said in a gangster voice, all their expressions went blanked and they just stared at me.

Alice broke out of her blank state first, thank god, it was getting akward and I haven't even started yet. "Hey I'm Alice! Bella's BEST friend!" She said shaking my hand.

"I'm Rosalie!" Rose said from in Emmett's arms.

"I'm Jasper." Jasper said shaking my hand firmly.

"And I'm Edward." Edward said doing the same thing but like when we would always touch in the past there was a spark, I was sure he would know it was me but he just let go of my hand with a confused look.

"Okay well Rob how long have you been with Bella?" Rose asked.

"3 wonderful months!" I said dramatically.

"Okay." Alice said slowly. I walked over to Edward and sat down next to him.

"So Edward since Bella won't be home for like another hour how 'bout we go some where alone?" I asked in my gay-guy voice. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Uh no thank you." He said getting up from the couch. I followed behind him with everyone staring.

"Nice butt." I whisper when I'm close enough then I pinch it.

He stood against the wall.

"I think your hair is soo hot! I'm going to be a hair stylist when I get out of high school!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you would be great at that. Look I'm sorry but umm I'm not gay so can you leave me alone?" He asked annoyed.

"But come on! You know you want me." I said teasingly, I stick my fingure in my mouth and bit down on my fingure tip.

"God, you are annoying!" He says. I just walked away. I sat down where I was sitting earlier.

"Okay story time! Who wants to hear stories all about ME!" I said clapping my hands. "Omg theres this on time when I went bunging jumping off this high bridge and I got this hot guy as my instructor!"

"Yeah umm are you like bi?" Rose asked.

"What would make you think that?" I ask acting affended.

"You were hitting on Edward." Alice says matter-of-factly.

"I'm a girl why wouldn't I like guys?"

"No you're a guy..." Edward trails off when I start taking my hat, glasses, shirt, and mustache off.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled running to me, "Oh my god I thought that your boyfriend was gay but it was you! So were is the real Rob guy?"

"I made him up duh!" I said and looked around. Everyone looked relieved ecpessically Edward.

"Okay so you don't have a boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"Nope not here at least."

"You told me you didn't have one!" Emmett yells at me.

"He's just some guy I've been going out with for a couple of months, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"You didn't break up with him before you got here?" Alice asks.

"I tried but I just couldn't." I get up and walk upstaires as Emmett tries to ask another question, as you can see I hate talking about that kinds of stuff, so I usally just walk away when it comes up.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter! This is a story I wrote on but I switched some stuff up in this chapter, anyways please comment or favorite or alert OR all three! Hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2  
****BPOV**

"Bella! Bella!" I hear someone yelling, jumping on my bed. I open my eyes into slits so I can see who woke me up. Alice, stupid pixie. I turn my head to look at the clock and see what time it is but instead I see Rosalies' face, staring back at me which causes me to scream. I'm not saying her face scares me, just that I didn't expect her to be there.

"Get up now!" She says pulling my arm causing me to fall out of bed.

"Okay, okay! I'm up." I say pushing them out of my room.

"No we have to get you ready!" Alice yells pounding on my closed door with her fist. "Your fashion sucks!"

"Alice it's gotten better since I moved. Trust me." I yell back at her.

I hop in the shower, get dressed then I blow dry my hair, after it's all dry I straighten it. I look at myself in the mirror once I'm done with my make up. I walk downstairs where everyone's waiting for me.

"Bella I have a surprise for you." I turn around to see Charlie. I saw him last night when he came home from work. He's the cheif of police for Forks and LaPush. He's barely home now because someone got murdered in LaPush and the police were trying to find the guy who did it.

"Okay." I say, I really hate surprises. I follow him and Emmett, who is jumping up and down like a little school girl, to the front yard. There, in the drive way, is a brand new blue BMW convertible.

"You got me a car?" I ask him jumping up and down like Emmett.

"No I got you a dog." He says smiling. I stop jumping but try and make it look like I was happy. "Got ya!" He says laughing and hands me the keys.

"Oh my God! Dad thank you so much! I love it!" I say giving him a huge hug.

"Anything for my little girl." He says hugging me back. He lets me go and I run to my car.

"Who wants to ride with me?" I ask when I get in. The roof is down because it's not raining for once so they can all hear me.

"I will!" Edward says grinning at me and gets in.

"See ya'll that school." I yell at everyone driving off.

"Excited to get to school?" Edward asks rising an eyebrow.

"Kinda, I want to see everyone again, well except for Jessica." I hate Jessica Stanely, when we were 15, before I left, she spread a rumor saying I slept with her boyfriend Mike. Everyone at school called me all kinds of names. I left a week later.

"She's been trying to get me to go out with her since you left."

"Have you?" I ask scared to know the answer, Edward knows what she did to me.

"No, of coarse not! Would I do that to my best friend?" He asks acting hurt that I would think that he would sink that low.

"I don't know, people change."

I pull up to the school, I look in my rearview mirror to see that Emmett was behind me in his jeep. Then he starts honking his horn causing everyone to looking at me as I park my car and Emmett pulls up in the parking spot next to me. Everyone is staring at me as I get out of the car. Thank you so much Emmett, what a awesome brother. Not.

"Bella you never let me tell you how much I love your outfit!" Alice says running over to me.

"Thanks, see I told you I knew fashion now!" I say flipping back my hair like girls that want a guys attention do, Alice and I laugh.

"I have to get my schedule, I'll be back in a sec." I say and walk to the office.

As I'm walking back to everyone, looking at my classes, I bump into someone.

"Bella watch were your walking." Rose says laughing as I help her off the ground.

"Sorry Rose. Where's the others?"

"They had me wait here for you because the bells about to ring."

"Crap! I can't be late on my first day!" I say starting to run to my math class.

"Don't worry, teachers here don't care, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I say and stop running waiting for he to catch up.

My first 3 classes go by quickly. I have Alice in my first class, Jasper in my second class, and Emmett and Jasper in my third. I haven't seen Jessica at all today so far.

I walk with Emmett and Jasper to the cafeteria to meet up with the others.

"Hey!" Alice, Rose and Edward say as we sit down at the table.

"Sup." I say like a guy causing everyone to laugh.

"Ah Bella can I use your phone?" Rose asks.

"Sure," I say handing it to her. "Why?"

"I broke mine last night and I need to tell Esme that we're going to your house later."

"Okay." I hope she doesn't look at my text messages.

"Who's Alex?" Crap, lucks not on my side today.

"My, uh, boyfriend." I whisper the last word. Here goes the questions again.

No one says anything, they're just staring behind me. I turn slowly to see Jessica standing there.

"Well I see Bella the bitch is back!" She says sounding happy.

"Takes one to know one Jess." I say in a friendly tone, smiling. I hear giggling behind me, probably Alice.

"Oh nice come back!" She sarcastically says.

"Oh my god! I love you new nose, you know I heard that if you get pushed in the nose again they have a discount for your next one."

"They never told me that when I got the surgery-" She cuts herself off when she thinks about what she's saying.

"Well we can always find out." I say rising my fist like I'm about to punch her but she backs up.

"I would leave now if I were you." I hear Emmett say behind me. Jessica doesn't need to be told twice she basically runs back to her table.

"That was good Bella!" Alice says as I turn back to them.

"Thanks." I say taking a bow.

**After School**

I walk out of the girls locker room in the practice jersey the coach gave me when I came to practice. I didn't see anyone yet so they don't know I'll be on the team. When I get to where all the guys are waiting they look at me surprised.

"Guys we have a new player, her names Bella Swan." Coach Hanon says.

"She's a girl!" One of the guys yells.

"No duh!" I hear Jasper say back and I laugh.

Hanon leaves to get some paper from the office and orders us to practice passing the ball until he gets back. I walk over to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper but Edward runs up to me before I reach all of them.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you really quick?" He asks.

"Sure." I follow him away from everyone.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it was boring and for it being so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**  
**Bella's POV**

I walked with Edward away from everyone esle.

"Okay whats up!" I asked him. He was about to say something when this kid Matt came up to us.

"I bet your not even good." He said like a five year old, a lot of guys used to say the same thing to me in Pheniox when I would play with them on my street.

"Oh really watch." I started to run on the feild. Emmett who had the ball threw it to me, I caught it.

All the guys split up into two teams. Matt, who was on the oppsite team, to started to ran towards me. I threw the ball to Edward and I ran towards Matt full speed and knocked him down and Edward made the touch down. The guys the team I was on cheered and I got off Matt.

"Now who's not good?" I said and walked away. I walked up to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"High five little sis!" Emmett said and gave me a high five. "I taught you so well." He pretend to whip away a tear.

"Okay team lets warm up." Hanon yelled. "Do three laps around the field."

We all started to run. We ran past were the cheerleards were practicing and when Rose saw me she almost fell of the pyraimd that they were froming. I just laughed and ran up to the guys.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to be on the team?" Emmett asked.

"I wanted to suprise you and see your face when you saw me. And I must say your faces were SO funny." I said running backwards so I was facing them, I proceded to make the face he made when he saw me and Jasper and Edward laughed.

After practice the coach told all of us that the first game will be in two weeks.

I walked into the girls locker room and waiting there was Alice and Rose looking mad.

"Hey girls whats up?" I asked play inoccent.

"Don't hey girls us, why didn't you tell us you were going to play football!" Rose asked.

"I wanted to suprise you guys." I repeated what I told Emmett. "But anyway are you coming to the house." I said to change the subject.

"Duh!" Alice said. I got dress and headed out of the locker room with them following. I walked to my car that Edward was waiting at.

"Bella!" I heard someone yelling behind me. I turned around to find Matt running to me.

"What?" I asked using me board tone when he got to me.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

"Sorry I don't date jerks that think they're better then everyone else." I told him and he just walked away.

"Wow why'd you say that?" Alice asked. "Mostly all girl want to go out with him."

"He didn't think I was good at football." I said and rolled my eyes.

"I want to ride with Bella!" Alice yelled.

"But I rode with her to school why can't I go with her home?" Edward whinned like when he was little. I laughed.

"Exactly you rode with her to school." Alice said pushing him out of the way and hopped in the car.

"Sorry." I said to Edward as I walked to the driver side. "Want to ride in the back?" I asked him. The backseat was small.

"Sure." He said walking to my side. I slide my seat up and he climbed in. I got in and turned it on and turned the radio on. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne came on and me and Alice started to sing. When the song was over me and Alice were laughing.

"I can't beleive you still sing that song!" Edward said from the back. We used to sing that song when Jasper went out with this girl Britney before him and Alice got together. We got to my house after that. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were already there.

"Hey lets go hiking!" Emmett said when we got out.

"Emmett it''s about to rain." I said looking up at the sky.

"Oh Bella you have to come to my house! My mom and dad have been wanting to see you!" Alice told me.

"Oh I havn't seen Amy and Jonh in so long!" I loved her parents they were like my thrid parents. Yeah thride I know you're problay like what the heck? My second parents are Esme and Carlisle, Edward, Rose, and Jasper's parents.

"Okay lets go to Alice's house then Rose's." Emmett said. We all got in his Jeep and headed toward Alice's house.

When we got out of the car it was pooring. We ran up to the house. When we got in Amy was in the kitchen cooking.

"Mom I'm home and I got a suprise!" Alice yelled from the front door. Amy came out of the kitchen and when she saw me ran and gave me a hug.

"Oh Bella you've gotten so big!" She pulled way keeping her hands on my sholders looking me over.

"Thanks...I think." I said not really knowing if it was a complament or not. I looked at her. She had long balck hair with hazel eyes like Alice.

"Thats a good thing!" She said smiling. "So Bella how was your first day at school?"

"It was good. I'm on the football team!"

"Oh thats wonderful you were always better then the boys at football." She said and we laughed.

"Hey!" All the boys yelled.

"Sorry boys I didn't know you were standing there." She said and started walking to the kitchen.

We all went to Alice's HUGE room and did our own things. I went on her laptop to check my e-mail, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper played a video game on the tv and Rose and Alice were looking in Alice's closet at all her clothes. I didn't have any new emails so I went and layed on Alice's bed.

"Bella come here!" I heard Alice call from the closet. I walked to the closet. Inside was Alice and Rose standing on either side of a chair.

"Oh no there is NO way your going to make me get a make over!" I yelled running out of the closet. I ran into Emmett who was at the door way.

"Ow Emm! Move!" I yelled pushing him out of the way. I went and hide behind Edward.

"Come on Bella! It'll be fun we could go to the mall after and all the boys there will drool over you!" Rose said in a pleading vocie.

"No! I don't want to! I think I look fine the way I am!" I said walking out from behind Edward. I had good fashion teast and I wear make up but it's never enough for them aparntly.

"Yeah and I don't want any boy to drool over my little sister!" Emmett said putting his huge arms over my sholder. "Not even that boyfriend of yours." He muddered. I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I went downstaries to the kitchen.

"Hey Amy need any help?" I asked.

"Yes please. Can you get me the cookie dough out of the fridge?"

"Sure." I walked over to the fridge. There are to things I'm good at and thats cooking and football. I gave her the dough.

"So what are you making?" I asked looking around the kitchen.

"For dinner I'm making chicken and for desert I'm making my famous extra choclate cookie dough ice cream." She said smiling. Thats one thing I like about Amy and Esme they always cook and Renee never cooked. I'm the one that always had to cook.

"Okay what do you need me to do!" I asked after I washed my hands.

"Can you mix the cookie dough and the ice cream together?"

"Yep!" I got out the ice cream and a big bowl. I mixed them together and put plastic warp on the top of the bowl. When me and Alice were younger we would always help Amy cook. I put it in the frige.

"Okay now what!"

"You can go back up staires." She said.

"Okay." I walked up the staries. When I walked in Alice's room I saw the funniset thing ever. Emmett hhad Jasper had make-up on and Jaspers hair had little bows in it.

"Okay why do they look like girls?" I asked Edward who was sitting on the couch watching them get their make overers.

"Because they really waanted to give someone a make over and since you wouldn't let them they attached Emmett and Jasper." He said and laughed. I laughed along with him.

"Remember when I painted your nails pink while you were sleeping. We were like 6." I said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah and you did that when we were 13, too."

"Yeah but at least that time I was nice enough to paint them black!"

"But still!" He said and we both brusted into laughter at nothing. When we stopped I remembered that he wanted to talk to me earlier but never got a chance.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" I asked.

"Oh that-" But yet agin we got interupted by Alice.

"Bella your back! Here, heres some make-up for Edward!" She said throwing me some make-up.

"Alice I'm not going to do that to him! Thats tourter!" I told her. She just laughed.

"What is my mom making!"

"Chicken and for desert her cookie dough ice cream." She just nodded.

"Oh do you want to watch Step Up!" Rose asked stepping away from Emmett who I'm guessing is done with his make over.

"Yes!" Me and Alice yelled. I love that movie! Emmett got up and walked into the bathroom. We heard a squeal and he came running out.

"Rose I look HOT!" He said clapping his hands. We all laughed.

"Yeah Emm your smoking!" I said sarcasiticly.

"Okay Jazz go look at your self!" Alice said stepping back from his chair. Jasper walked to the bathroom and came back a minute later.

"Okay Edward which one of these girls are prettier?" Rose said pointing to Jazz and Emm.

"Hmm I would say Jasper." He said and laughed because Emmett looked like he was about to cry!

"What! Your saying Jaspers hotter then me! ME!" Emmett said pointing at himself.

"I have to agree with Edward. Emm your pretty and everything." I said making it sound like a coversation we had every day.

"Whatever!" Emmett said sitting on the couch. We all took seats around the tv and started the movie.

After the movie was over Amy tolld us that dinner was ready.

We all walked down the staries and when Amy saw Emmett and Jasper she smiled.

"Jaspers prettier." She said.

"Really can't anyone see that I'm WAY more hotter then Jasper!" Emmett said throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey I'm home!" John yelled coming in the house. He had is own construction company. He walked into the dinning room where we were.

"Wow Emmett nice look." Emmett grin hugly.

"Finally!" He yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4  
****BPOV  
****Two Weeks Later**

_"I love you, Bella." Edward says cupping his hands around my face._

_As he starts to lean forward to kiss me I whisper, "I love you too." Then his lips are on mine._

"Wake up, Bella!" I jump up from my bed. I was sleeping? That was a dream? It seemed so real. Why would I dream of Edward saying that? Okay I'll admit I have been having some feelings for him but we're best friends! If that happens then that would ruin are friendship and he probably dosen't feel the same way.

"Bella we have a game today so go get ready for school!" Emmett yells jumping on my bed. Wow never thought I'd see him so excited for school. I get that he's excited about the game but that's not until tonight. He runs out of my room and down staires.

"Emm I'm not going to school." I yell to him, I know he's in the kitchen now.

"Come on Bells! School is always fun the day of the game! The teachers don't give out any work or homework! Come their having a pep-rally too!" He yells running back to my room.

"Fine." I sigh and slowly get out of bed, Emmett gets annoyed by my slowness and shoves me in the bathroom then he runs to his room to get ready.

After I shower, get dressed, and have breakfast I wait for Emmett by the front door, he comes running down the stairs. Does he ever walk?

"I'm driving." I say tell him as we walk down the driveway.

"I want to drive!" He complains stomping his foot.

"You drove yesterday!" I say and run over to my car and getting in before he can say anything else, he rolls his eyes and gets in.

"You're such a baby!" He says crossing his arms and pouting.

"You're the one pouting." I point out, I decide to change the subject. "We have a short day right?"

"We don't even have to go to class remember? We're part of the pep-rally." That answer right there makes my day. I hate school because all the girls hate me because all the guys on the team are my friend, the fact that Edward Cullen is my best friend also doesn't help the fact.

When we get to the school parking lot I park next to Edward's silver Volvo.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice screams running up to me. "I love this outfit!" She says touching my shirt, "You have to let me barrow this."

"Thanks Alice, you know you can barrow it anytime, you know that!" I say giving her a hug. She's in her cheerleading outfit, so is Rose, the boys have their jersey's on. "Oh man, was I supposed to wear my jersey?" I ask.

"Yep." Jasper says.

"Here Bells." Edward says tossing me my jersey, "You left it in my car after practice yesterday."

"Ohh what were you two doing?" Rose asks raising an eyebrow.

"Rose!" Edward and I both yell at the same time, I slip the jersey over my head and find a mad Alice in front of me.

"Don't cover the shirt!" Alice tugs on my jersey with a discusted face.

"Sorry Ali but I have to!" I mess up here hair and she freaks out.

"That took me an hour to make it straight!" She runs to the restroom to fix it.

"Drama queen." I yell after her, she turns around and flips me off before smiling and walking to the restroom.

"Everyone who will be in the pep-rally please report to the gym." The princapal says over the loud speaker.

"Lets go!" I jump on Edwards back and he starts running to the gym laughing slightly.

When we get to the gym the band, and song girls are there already practicing. Edward and I take a seat at the top of the bleachers. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice walk in followed by the rest of the football team. The basketball team, track team, and all the cheerleaders come in next. The pep-rally is at lunch so we all practice what order we'll be in for the next hour. After that we can just hang out until lunch. Since there's only 320 kids at this school there's going to be two rallies during lunch, there only about 15 minutes long.

"You want to play some football?" I ask the guys as we walk around the school, not sure what else to do.

"Let's go!" Emmett yells taking the football out of his backpack, I'm sure that's the only thing that's in there, he throws it to Jasper and Jasper throws it to Edward. Rosalie and Alice sit down at a lunch table as me and the guys mess around.

"Bella it's raining, your hairs going to get frizzy!" Alice yells as the rain starts falling. I ignore her and tackle Emmett to the ground tacking the ball from him. I start running but the bell rings and I trip, Edward helps me up and we head to the gym.

Seniors, Jrs, Sophmores, and Freshmans file into the gym and take there seats in the bealchers.

"Who wants to do the honors?" the princapal asks through the mic. "Bella Swan and Edward Cullen get down here, you're the announcers today!" He says, Emmett told me that they pick people to be the announcers for pep-rallys.

"Come on!" Edward says pulling me over to the princapal who give us each a mic.

"How's everyone doing?" I ask lamly, theres cheering then Edward takes over, yelling random stuff about this school year.

"Lets give it up for Freshman!" He yells pointing to the freshman side, everying starts booing and some yell "Go home freshman", "Sophmores!" Edward yells and the sophmores start cheering, "Juniors!" They start cheering then he says "Seniors!" and all the seniors go wild, some one even throws confetty!

"So who's going to win tonight?" I yell through the mic and everyone starts cheering.

"Okay we're going to bring out the Forks High teams." Edward says.

"Get down here basketball team!" I say and they come down, the captin introduces all the players, next comes the trackteam, then the swim team, cheerleaders who do a cheer, and lastly is the football team. Emmett's the captin so he introduces all of us. After that the band starts playing and everyone leaves the gym and the next group comes in and we do that same thing.

After school we all head home to prepare for the game tonight.

"We're going for pizza after." Emmett tells me when we get home.

"Even if we lose?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! You do NOT say that word EVER in this household again! We are going to win, WIN Bella say that with me!" He says shaking me. "Win." I accutlly say it with him. "Good girl." He says then walks away.

"Ready for the game tonight?" Charlie asks walking out of the living room.

"Hey dad! Yeah, kind of nervous but I'm ready." I say, "Are you coming?"

"Of coarse, I wouldn't miss my kids game for anything. I called in sick." He grins and opens his can of beer.

"Daddy!" Emmett runs over to Charlie, "You should've seen Bells today, she was the announcer for the pep-rally!"

"Really? Did you trip?"

"Nope, just on the way to the rally." I tell him earning a laugh from him and Emmett.

"I'm sure Edward would've caught you." Emmett says and walks to the kitchen.

"Edward's a good kid Bells, you might want to snatch him up before some one else does." Charlie says then follows Emmetts lead and walks to the kitchen. Did my dad accutally just say that?

3

Emmett and I head to school a hour before the game so Hanon can go over the game plan. When we get to the room where he said to meet him I take a seat next to Edward.

"Okay team I'm counting on you to beat the LaPush Wolves, you know they are our rival team and if we lose they make our lives hell so you go out there and win!" He's all riled up. All week he's been making sure our plays are perfect and we know how to throw the ball just right and blah blah blah, I think we're pretty good. "Now go get ready for the game, I'll see you out on the field." He gives some of the guys high fives before walking out of the class room.

"Ready to win?" Jasper asks as we leave.

"You know it bro!" Edward says jumping as he walks, you can tell he's excited.

"See ya later Bells!" Emmett says as they walk into the boys locker room

When we're all done in the lockers we wait for the announcer to call us out on the field, when he does the cheerleaders run out first getting the crowd ready then we run out and the home side cheers while the vistors side boos.

We get in our positions and Emmett yells out the orders and he hikes the ball, Matt throws it to Jasper before he gets tackled and Jasper tricks the guy when he acts like he's going to throw it to Edward but throws it to me instead, I make the first thouch down.

3

The scores 32 to 28, we're winning with seconds left on the clock. We get the ball and Emmett throws it to me, I quickly throw it to Daivid before I get tackled to the ground by this huge guy.

"Please get off of me, I can't breathe." I say and the guy looks at me surprised.

"Bella?" He asks, his still crushing me. "It's Jacob Black, remember we used to play football together in middle school."

"That's nice but please get off me!" I say in between breaths, before he can react Edward pushes him off.

"You okay?" He asks helping me up.

"Yeah thanks." I look around and see everyone cheering. "We won?"

"Yes! You didn't see me? I made the touch down by doing a flip, it was so awesome!"

"Oh my god! Good job!" I take my helmet off and hug him.

"Kiss her Cullen!" Some one yells from the stands then a couple more people start chanting it, I figure there telling Jasper to kiss Alice but then I see Edward lowering his face to mine and I stand on my tippy toes and meet him half way. Our lips move in snyc, my heart skips a beat when he wraps his arms around me and fits me off the ground, soon our kiss turns into a make out session and I feel some one tugging Edward away from me.

"Okay you two break it up, there's kids here." Coach says and Edward sets me on the ground and smiles down at me. Best. Kiss. Of my. Life.

"Sorry coach." Edward says then leans down and whispers in my ear, "Not really." Chills go down my spine when he says that.

"Pizza time!" Emmett yells and all the guys cheer.

"Let's go Bells." Edward says putting an arm around my waist.

**Is this the start of Bella and Edward? Or is there something in the way? Who knows!  
Anyway thank you everyone for commenting, it means a lot to me! If you read chapter four on I know it's different then this one but I didn't really like how that chapter turned out!  
Please comment, favorite, or alert! You guys are the best!**


End file.
